Forgotten Memories
by Bianca Inkwell
Summary: There's a threat to all mankind. The good news is a girl has shown up at BPRD and she may be the key to stopping this force. The bad news: she can't remember a thing.
1. Prolougeintro

I do not own Hellboy, Abe and all the other characters found in the Hellboy movie or comics, but I do own Bell and Diane.

This is my first fan-fiction and first story so PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE review. I want to know if I should continue writing or stop wasting my time. Sorry if you think I portrayed Abe and Hellboy wrong. I haven't read any of the comics but I have found what I can in the movie and the movie… novel…book…thing and other Hellboy fan-fictions. I'm also doing a comic with a friend of mine (she did the female fire-bender story. Read it. It's good) and if you are interested that info will be coming soon…If I can ever remember to talk to my Webmaster. Any way I hope you enjoy my story almost as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also check out my Phantom of the Opera fan-fiction: Broken Hearts. The story line isn't as good as this story but the wording is the best I've ever done.

* * *

Snow danced in the air and dropped silently around waste management services building. The building seemed normal enough except for the ever-watchful security cameras. Beyond that, nothing appeared out of place. Slowly the gates creaked open and a large black garbage truck slid out onto the road. Nothing out of the ordinary… at least on the outside. 

Inside the vehicle Hellboy stared out at the world though the one-way glass holding his massive gun, the Samaritan, in his stone right hand as he loaded it.

"You're never satisfied, are you?" a voice behind him inquired.

"Another day, another demon," Hellboy sighed. He yearned to go out side and play in the snow. May be start a snowball fight or two. Then he remembered what happened last time he got out and frowned.

"That hasn't stopped you before," replied the owner of the voice as he continued to put on his equipment.

"Abe," Hellboy sighed to his friend, shaking his head then stared out the tiny window again. "See? Look at her." He pointed to a teenage girl all bundled up in the fading light. The forest of wildly curly brown hair hung, hiding her face, as she kneeled down on the ground giving all her attention to her untied shoe. She quickly disappeared as the truck continued to speed by. " She doesn't have to worry about getting the Navy, Army and god knows what else sicced on her." The truck sped away to its destination and the awaiting demon, while back at the Bureau there was an uninvited guest.

* * *

Bell watched the black garbage truck disappear in a flurry of snow from the corner of her eye. It was time to set her plan in motion. She knew the truth about the so called "waste management services" building and planned to use that to her advantage. The girl tugged the hood of her sweatshirt over her head, hiding her face and started off toward the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense at a rapid walk. Her knapsack pounded against her back. 

"_Could you make the trip any bumpier?_" growled a sleepy, sarcastic female voice from Bell's pack.

"_I'll see what I can do,_" hissed Bell as she stared trotting.

"_Great, Thanks,_" grumbled the annoyed voice.

Moments later the large gate loomed before them. Bell slipped in the bushes nearby and pulled her sweatshirt off before tying to her bag. Next she brushed the snow from her eyelashes and tied up her hair up so it wouldn't get in her way. Bell put her pack on and crawled out of the bushes. The girl examined the gate for a while. The7-foot fence would be no problem. She scanned the area above. Trip wire? Maybe. Either way she'd have to avoid it. Good thing she spied it other wise she could have be en badly hurt. The girl's golden brown eyes flashed excitedly. This would have to be a big jump.

"_Ready?_" She asked her pack's resident.

"_Do I have a choice?_" sniffed the voice. The girl ignored her pack pest and took a few steps back before running in a full sprint and vaulting over the fence while the security cameras glared at some other area of the entrance. Bell smirked at the simplicity of her intrusion. There was no truing back now. Not that she wanted to. A cat's head popped out of her sack. The cat mewed,

"_If you're done playing leapfrog, can we go inside already? I'm freezing my paws off here._" Bell ignored the cat but turned to the door, a cocky smile playing on her lips

* * *

Yes I know the wording is really bad but I started writing this a while back so…I don't know, but I deserve a bit of mercy. I started Broken Hearts after this story so (as I mentioned before) the wording is a whole lot better. Honestly. 

Please review!


	2. The Guard

Woot! Another chapter! A little requestfor my reviewers: if you see a mistake, please tell me. Since i haven't read the comics i don't really have a good grasp on the characteristics of the characters...and stuff. Okay! That's all! Thanks!

* * *

Tom Manning blew another line of smoke then shoved the Cuban cigar back between his teeth. He did not like having to supervise the giant red monkey. Lately they had been on good terms but HB had pissed him off again. He was in charge and the red monkey started ordering the men into place like a king or general.

"That happens to me my job," Manning huffed quietly. Manning was still grumbling to himself when his cellphone rang. He flipped it open.

"Who is it?" He demanded. It was the security guard from the front desk.

"Sir, there's someone here who wants to meet you." There was an uncharacteristic quiver in the old English man's voice. Tom pulled the cigar out of his mouth.

"Well, put him on the line!" The guard made a slight choking noise but Manning dismissed as the man clearing his throat.

"Actually, sir, it'd be better if you came here instead." Manning almost jumped for joy at these words. Finally! An excuse to leave! He tried to sound frustrated.

"Fine, I'm on my way." Manning hung up before starting preparations to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile B.P.R.D…

* * *

The security guard slowly hung up the phone. His arm was shaking like mad. 

"Is he coming?" inquired his captor and pale woman with curly brown hair that was currently pulled back in a ponytail. She held something sharp under his chin. He couldn't see what but he could definitely feel it. The man feverishly nodded. The lady loosened her grip on his tie and removed the sharp object from beneath his chin. She then let go of the tie altogether.

"Consider yourself lucky," The woman said flatly as she crossed her legs. She was dressed as if prepared for a business meeting. She had on long black flared pants and a white blouse. The foot of the crossed leg tapped to an unheard tune as she stared into space leaning forward on her hands which were place on the desk on which she sat. ( a long sentence I know but I'm trying to do some visual here) The man's eyes crept up the woman's legs. She didn't look half bad and his wife was nothing to look forward to so he decided to indulge himself. He had nothing better to do anyways. The woman, unfortunately, noticed him. She jerked on his tie once more bringing his face inches away from hers.

"You should leave. Go home…before you get yourself in any more trouble," The woman's voice was cold and emotionless except for a tint of anger. The man scrambled as quickly as he could out of the chair and began to jog quickly…then , halfway to the door, he slowed and stopped his retreat. He turned around.

"Would you like to come too?" He asked smiling kinkily. The woman's eyes narrowed.

" I'd suggest you leave before I remove your reason to ask those kind of questions." The guard paled and turned sprinting to the door as fast as her could.

* * *

When i saw that security guard in the movie, i could tell that he didn't have any sort of love life (if he did he would have been much happier) so i gave him one. Also, yes. That is a woman not a young girl. Hee Hee. I'm going to have fun watching you people try to figure this one out. You're going to go crazy waiting for the next and guess what...I'm grounded from the computer for bad progress report. I just nowsnuck on to write this. I may not be on until school ends(inthree weeks)! Bwahahahaha! 


	3. Intruder

Yes. Once again I have snuck on to make you people happy. :-P (No need to thank me.) Sorry about not updating Broken Hearts but my mom has my story (At least the parts I need) plus with the FOUR DAYS WORTH OF HOMEWORK I've been too busy anyways. Fortunately for all of you my mom didn't take this story which was almost half-way written beforehand. So enjoy.

* * *

"What a perverted little jerk!" Bell angrily thought as the door shut behind the running security guard. At least torturing him had been something to do. She hopped off the desk and strolled around the room eager to learn any secrets it may hold. The front of the desk caught her eye.

"Hello. What have we here?" She asked herself quietly, staring at the inscription on the front desk.

"En…In." Her mind automatically translated the words when they were said aloud, but saying them correctly was the problem. Slowly, she decoded it.

"In...absentia luci? That was easy…lessee…luki…no, luci…teni?...tenebrae… vinku…dern1…vincu. In absentia luci tenebrae vincu." In the absence of darkness light prevails2. "That's true enough." Bell said aloud. Pride swelled in her chest knowing what she had accomplished but it quickly died down as boredom returned. She was about to continue exploring when she spotted the guards hat on the ground. A playful smile lit on her lips.

* * *

Later…

* * *

Manning stormed into the lobby to see no one. The most he could see of human life was the guard's poking up from behind the desk.

"So where is this all important person or did I come all this way for no…thing?" The guard had stood up in the middle of his sentence, or at least who should have been the guard. In his place stood a woman, about a head shorter than he was, dress in business-like clothes slipping off the hat. At first he stared but then he quickly pulled himself together.

"I sent your guard home," The woman explained as she walked to the front of the desk. "I hope you don't mind, though you may want to consider hiring someone else." She leaned against the desk, her lips pursing together as Manning blew out a line of smoke.

"So what newspaper are you with?" Manning asked. "Or station…Either way you'll have to schedule an interview." The woman grinned, almost mockingly.

"I'm not a reporter, Mr. Manning. I have a different kind of business in mind." The woman had the kind of look a child gets before performing a nasty trick…crafty, sly.

"You see," she continued "I'm going to be in town for the next few days. Unfortunately I seem to be a little low on cash." Eyes remained fixed on Manning, staring hungrily. Chewing his cigar nervously, He wished she would stop.

"So? What's your point?" He snapped keeping his voice stern despite the strange quivering fear running through him. The kind an animal gets when it senses its being hunted.

"My point is that I need a place to stay and food to eat. This place obviously has a big government budget. There's also the fact that I certain…talents that you will need. I suggest we make a little arrangement." Manning nearly dropped his cigar at this.

"This isn't some kind of hotel. If you're broke that's not our problem. Go find some place else to stay." As he ranted he acted as though he was casually strolling around the woman to the front desk. The stranger just followed him with her golden eyes, her expression unchanging. Manning slumped down into the swivel chair behind the desk as if that was his whole intent while his mind screaming to do what he needed to do. Under the desk his hand slowly crept, reaching for the switch that would end it for this strange woman…slowly…carefully.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Her eyes twinkled with smug triumph.

Manning, slightly stunned, unintentionally dropped the act.

"Hm? What?" He sputtered. The woman smiled maliciously.

"Wondering how I did that?" She asked in a soft, venomous voice. "I'm not stupid. That was one of the first things I checked for. Besides even if I hadn't known, you're a terrible actor."

This time she had injured his pride. His cheeks flushed, Manning flicked switch, alerting security. Haughtily he straightened his tie and took another puff from his cigar.

"Now we'll see just how eager you are to stay," He jeered before taking yet another puff. The woman's face remained stony as she stood up, straight and tall.

"Sir, soon you will see just how useful I could be to your…organization." Bell could already hear the footstep of what HE thought was her imminent defeat. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed together irritably.

"We'll see" she whispered as the doors burst open.3

* * *

1: That's my way of saying darn. It's fun being odd.

2: I love quotes too did I mention that. WooHoo!

3: I have no idea what doors. They're just doors.

I enjoyed making Tom Manning the stuck-up a-hole that he was. I hated him in the movie…except for the part with the gears and Kronen. That was funny! Heehee! One more thing: Yes, the woman is/was Bell. Don't ask. That'll just spoil the surprise. All your questions will be answered later. Also, thanks for all the encouragement! You guys are right, I probably right about not needing info from the comic but I'm anal about things being accurate like that. I hate it when stories screw up facts because I learn a lot of random useless stuff from stories and I like it to be correct useless stuff.

I have just one thing left to say: dances around in circles, singing Two more weeks of scho-ol! Two more week of scho-ol!


	4. Announcements

**NO NEW UPDATES TIL SATURDAY THE 28TH! SORRY BUT FINALS ARE COMIN'**.


	5. My Story Be Gone

Hey everybody! I'm back! Unfortunately I have some really bad news. It seems that during the finals week my notebook migrated…I have no earthly idea where it is. :-( Sorry. I'm looking for it and the moment I find it I'll update. I haven't forgotten you!

Thanks for being understanding

**Sparky: Sparky says hi!**

Sparky! Get outta here!

**Sparky: fine…be that way**

Fine I will -sticks tongue out- that was just my bestest friend Sparky. (The Last Female Firebender on this site) She's also the artist for the comic…

**Sparky: Woot! Go me!**

…That we're doing. Sparky don't interrupt me! (She's really good) Anywho until next time! Cherry out!

**Sparky: No you copying what I said in "Interviews"!**

I hope you realize they have no idea what you're talking about.

**Sparky: It's fun messing with** **people. (quote from Avatar: The Last Airbender – that show rocks!)**

So go mess with your own people! I don't got a lot and I'd like to keep the ones I have.

**Sparky: Do I sniff jealousy? Hmm? -runs off to play with SOCK-A, the almighty sock puppet-**

The scary thing is that she actually does have a Sokka sock puppet. She got the idea when her, another friend, and I went to see Star Wars Ep. III. …Well, on the way to the car, I kept dropping my sock, so Sparky said "You dropped your sock again!...Hey! Sock again…Sokka!" and then, when she was reviewing for finals (her mind wanders), she was thinking about it again, and came up with a sock puppet called SOCK-A. Yep. She be crazy.

**Sparky: -runs in- Yep, I be. -runs out-**

Okay that's it for today…This thing ended up longer than I expected. Oh well! Cherry out!


End file.
